Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and, in particular, a semiconductor memory device outputting a ready-busy signal and a memory system including the same.
Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), Germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphite (InP) or the like. The semiconductor memory device may be classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
In the volatile memory device, a power turn-off may lead to a cancellation of stored data therein. The volatile memory device may include the static RAM (SRAM), the dynamic RAM (DRAM), the synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. In the nonvolatile memory device, despite a power turn-off, the stored data therein may be maintained. The nonvolatile memory device may include the read only memory (ROM), the programmable ROM (PROM), the electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), the electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), the flash memory, the phase-change RAM (PRAM), the magnetic RAM (MRAM), the resistive RAM (RRAM), the ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) and the like. The flash memory may be classified into NOR and NAND architectures.